


Makeup Review and Demo (ft My Boyfriend)

by tigerlily19



Series: MewGulf YouTuberAU [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriend Mew, Fluff, M/M, Makeup review, Sweetness Overload, Youtube AU, actor!gulf, actor!mew, captain run and captain mild are here to expose them, gulf wear makeup, has i mention whipped mew, i honestly need to learn how to tag, whipped mew, youtuber!gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: "Hey subscribers! Gulf here! This week I'll be uploading a makeup review and demo and I try to give my honest review. There's also a special guest on this week's video! I hope you guys enjoy! Bye!"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf YouTuberAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630495
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	Makeup Review and Demo (ft My Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again! I was inspired by the Urban Decay promote video where Gulf was busy reviewing the powder foundation but Mew just looked hella whipped so yeah here it is. I hope you guys enjoy and you can find me at twitter @/izyxxnn if you have any suggestions. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> p/s: Please imagine Gulf in this makeup look! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpgUISFT-cU

“ _Sawadee krub_! Im Gulf Kanawut and welcome to my channel!” Gulf smiled at the camera and clapped his hand twice. His signature move that _everyone_ knew. “Phi come here! Say hello to the camera.” He called out for someone and a few seconds later, a good-looking male appeared, smiling to the camera.

“ _Sawadee krub_! I’m Mew, as you already know.” Gulf nodded.

“Yep, my boyfriend.”

_Cut_

“Look at what I have!” The younger male showed a few boxes on the floor, some of them had _PR_ written on it. “There’s a lot of shit and I swear Mew was pissed because they occupied most of this extra room that we have but hey, first, I paid for it, well, _we_ paid for it, and second, for the free stuff, I can donate it to people if I don’t use them, right Phi Mew?” There was a soft _yes honey_ from behind the camera and Gulf face redden at the pet name.

“Okay okay. Enough sweetness. Let us start with this video. Today I will be doing some demo slash first impression of some of these make up today and yes, calm down. I’ve read your comments that you guys wanted Phi to be in my videos and guess what? Today is your lucky day because he is our special guest today.” Gulf beamed brightly at Mew behind the camera as he said those words. A series of _what the f_ and _wait baby come on_ could be heard and caused the younger male to laugh out loud.

Mew moved slowly in front of the camera after getting encouragement from Gulf and sat awkwardly next to the younger male as he grinned widely to the older man. “I don’t even know what to do here nor do I know what these things are. I let my makeup artist do all the job.” Mew whine while grasping one of gulf’s arm and gulf, being a brat he is, replied.

“Oh, come on Phi. All you have to do is sit here prettily and do nothing. How about that?”

Mew pounder for a while before nodding. “I know how to look good here while looking at you dolling yourself for me. Isn’t that right baby?” Gulf letting out a shriek and slap Mew’s arm.

_Cut_

“Okay the first product that I am going to use is this primer from Benefit. This is the pore-fessional pearl primer. I heard it is good and I am excited to try this even if it is freaking expensive. What do you think of the texture Phi?” Gulf turned to the older man and handed the primer to him. Mew looked lost as he blinked his eyes slowly.

“It felt good? Like I don’t know? But I know that you good right now even with bared face.” He said with a straight face and that comment was enough to cause Gulf’s face to redden at a noticeable speed, but he continued to put on the primer like nothing had happened.

“Oh lord. Okay now that I have primed my skin. Let’s move on to the foundation. I got this Urban Decay Stay Naked –“ Mew laughed at that and Gulf had to smack him to make him quiet “Weightless Foundation. They sent me three shades which are 40NN, 40WY and 40CP. I’m going to test it on my arms and Phi Mew would choose which shade is the most suitable. Okay Phi, choose one.” Gulf showed the older man his arm and Mew stared at the gorgeous arm and thought for a while.

“I will go with the shade 40WY because I think that is the closest to your actual skin tone?”

Gulf squealed and kissed Mew right on his mouth before he could stop himself and both of them continued to kiss for a few seconds before they realised they were on camera. Gulf pulled away and let out an awkward cough and look straight ahead. “Excellent choice sir.”

As Gulf applied the foundation to his face, Mew keep on staring at the said guy, admiring the beauty and the audience could practically see what was in his head, that he never had imagine he would get to called _mine,_ and after a minute, Gulf looked up and turned to the older man, looking helplessly confused. “What? Did I miss a spot or something?” He asked.

Mew smiled softly and replied. “No baby. You just looked beautiful. That’s all.”

Gulf gave the man a cute smile before turning to the camera. “That is my Phi. Now y’all can stop thirsting over my man.” And chuckled.

“For the concealer, I will be using my newly bought concealer which is the Too Faced Sculpting Concealer in the shade Warm Beige. I didn’t really have new one, but this will do.” Gulf mentioned and continued to apply it under his eyes, on his chin and forehead. Mew on the other hand, were clearly fascinated (you can see it in his eyes) at how his Yai Nong looked flawless and he can’t help but to kiss his lover’s shoulder. Gulf turned and gave him a cute kiss on his forehead and continued with his work.

“I’m done beating my face and for the powder, I’ll be using two powder. One is the Fenty Beauty setting powder for under my eyes and places that I felt needed some oil control and the same Urban Decay Powder with the same shade but before I started, can we all appreciate this packaging? I love how brands just give us the best packaging despite the product sucks so bad, no shade though.” He applied the powder and look at Mew after finishing his task.

“Isn’t that right hun? This looked good huh?”

Mew nodded absentmindedly while his eyes still looking at Gulf and he didn’t even look guilty after getting caught staring. “Yeah yeah but the one in front of me is prettier though.”

Gulf have himself a face palm.

_Cut_

“Let’s proceed to the next step and ignore this person next to me.” Gulf chuckled and leaned to kiss mew’s cheek when he saw the older man pouted at him.

“I got this Anastasia Beverly hills’ Brow Wiz a few days ago and I’m super excited to try this!” _You’re so pretty when you get excited_ could be heard despite Mew didn’t even move and you can see Gulf had to control himself from killing (read: kissing) the man beside him and ignored him for the sake of the world.

“I will be using the shade soft brown because I feel like it.” There was a fast forward clip of Gulf did his brow and Mew, just being Mew, throwing heart eyes to Gulf whenever he wasn’t looking.

“And my brows are done. This is super good, and I am shook? Like my favourite brow wiz is the colourpop one and now I have found my new favourite!” Gulf felt someone pulling his arm and he looked at the source.

“Am I not your favourite anymore?” Mew asked while giving Gulf the cutest puppy eyes that he could muster and Gulf rewarded him with a few small kisses all over his face and whispers _you will always be my favourite Boo._

_Cut_

“Let’s move on to the next product. The blusher. Now I’ve seen a lot of blusher in the market and I don’t know which to choose but luckily my sister gave me this. This is the Clinique Cheek Pop in the shade _Fig Pop_.” He showed the blusher and searched for brush from the pile of brushes, but he didn’t seem to find it but before he could ask the man beside him, he was given a kiss on the cheek and a fluffy dome brush.

“Need to prime those cheeks with my kisses first.”

“Oh lord”

_Cut_

“Okay, the eyeshadow. Now there’s a lot of palette that I want to try but we will only use one. Let’s let our Phi Boo here choose. Come on. Choose what you want.”

Mew then immediately choose an Urban Decay Naked Heat Palette and showed it to the camera. “Why did you choose that?” Gulf asked and picked the palette up from Mew’s hand.

“First of all because I bought this one for you.” Gulf nodded and smiled brightly. “Second, because there’s the word na – “

“Okay I get it, I get it. Sheesh.” Gulf cut him off while shaking his head and opened the palette. “I swear this palette is so beautiful and I just have to beg Phi Mew to buy it for me. Thank you Phi.” Gulf gave the man a hug and released him before it got too much for the audience.

“And he had to repay me by – “

_Cut_

“First, I will prime my eyelids with my concealer. Let’s see what shade I should use.” Gulf took a few seconds to think and showed the palette to Mew. “What should I use. Hep me Phi.” Gulf whined at him. mew took a look at the shades and point out a few colours that he liked, and gulf beamed at his choices of colour as a sign of approval and mouthed _thank you._

“Okay I will be using this pale cream shade called _Chaser_ as a base colour and put them all over the lids, then I’ll use this brownish colour _Low Blow_ as a transition colour and maybe add up a bit of brink red of _He Devil_ and lastly I will put this purple based brown _En Fuego_ on the outer corner of my eyes. For shimmers, maybe I’ll pop this metallic red brown _Scorched_ at the centre of my lids. I think that’s good!”

The video was fast forward until it stopped when Gulf blending the shade _He Devil_ on his crease and he opened his mouth. “I really liked this shade. It is super pretty and suitable for all skin tone. Right Phi? Did I say it right?” Gulf asked Mew but Mew just keep on staring at the younger male while smiling that he didn’t even hear his question.

“What did you ask?”

Gulf looked at the camera and asked. “Did he just stare at me for the past 5 minutes when I’m blending my transition colour?” He shook his head and softly said _whipped_.

The video continued to fast forward and the audience can clearly see how Mew focused on his boyfriend’s movement that he didn’t even move for the next few minutes and when Gulf finally finished his blending, the video played at a normal speed.

“That was long. Okay. For eyeliner, I had this new marc Jacobs magic – ugh – I don’t know how to pronounce this – Waterproof Liquid Eyeliner in the shade _Blaquer_. Vey French it is.” Gulf laughed at his own joke but Mew, just stared at Gulf like he is the most beautiful human being that he had ever laid his eyes on. Gulf turned to him and his eyebrow frowned.

“Why are you keep on staring at me. You were supposed to interact with my fans!”

Mew laughed, hugged the younger boy and kissed the side of his face. “I’m sorry Yai Nong. I think your fans understand why I kept on staring at you. You’re so beautiful. And oh, one more thing, they’re your fans but I am your _fan_.” He said smugly at his word play that it made gulf face palmed himself because he can’t say anything to that _because well its true_ Mew said.

“Just hold this mirror for me. Thank you.” Gulf passed a hand mirror that he had been using to Mew and draw a very nice and small winged eyeliner. A _baby liner_ Gulf called it.

“The last step before we finish our video! The lipstick. Now what to choose. I am going to swatch them on my arms again and Phi will choose, again. We have this Bobbi Brown Luxe Shine Intense lipstick in shade _Bare Truth_ , Hourglass High Intensity lipstick in shade _You Make Me_ , Givenchy Le Rouge lipstick in shade _N103_ and lastly, we have the Dior Lip Glow Oil in shade _007 Cherry_. Okay, choose.”

Mew didn’t even bat his eyelashes when he spoke. “The last one”

Gulf nodded _knew he’ll choose that_ and applied it to his lips. “This is so good! I love this. How do I look?” Gulf turned to look at Mew and smiled sweetly at him.

“You look stunning baby.” Mew said without even thinking and Gulf giggled. “He didn’t even think before speaking, I swear to god.”

_Cut_

“Now that we’re all done, I will be giving my honest opinion about all the makeup that I used today. Honestly, I like all of them. Like there is no product that I hate today which surprise me as well because I am very picky and clumsy too so sometimes, I would hate any product that would give me hard time but today it ended well. Right?” he asked Mew again.

“Yeah. I liked all the shades that you choose. They suit you well.” Mew gave him his honest opinion and Gulf nodded.

“See, he can be useful sometimes but most of the time, he would just say _you look good in anything_ which is very annoying but yeah this guy is whipped.” Mew can only laugh because that was 100% truth.

“I guess that is all from us? I hope you guys enjoy the video and please give this a thumbs up! I see you guys next week. Bye bye _krub_.” Gulf gave the camera a small wave, but mew pulled him for a kiss and the audience can hear a soft _ngh_ coming from gulf before the video was cut.

**Comments 22k**

**CaptainTeeMild**

I swear Mew looked too whipped in this. Or maybe that’s just him

Liked: 1087 disliked: 12

replies 899

**RunAroundTheWorld**

That’s just him man. That’s just him

Liked: 502 Disliked: 32

**Mewwiegulf**

The fact that Gulf is a football player and still slays while wearing makeup is beyond imagination. While I’m here, a potato.

Liked: 788 disliked: 18

replies 65

**Gulfbaby**

A baked potato sis. That’s what we are

Liked: 522 disliked: 3

**MewGulfForever**

Mewgulf is THE couple. That’s it. That’s the comment

Liked: 482 disliked: 9

replies 96

**MewGulfForever**

WGO THE FUCK DISLIKED MY COMMENT

**MameTheGreat**

You guys should thank me for being your match maker.

Liked: 2659 disliked: 6

Replies 96

**PrinceMew**

Thank you P’mame :)

**Blovers**

Can I get myself a Mew?

Liked: 652 disliked: 35

Replies 69

**GulfKanawut19**

Sis that’s my man. Get out

**Tigetrlily19**

Okay but can we get a boyfriend tag please!

Liked: 1053 disliked: 17

Replies 88

**GulfKanawut19**

Brilliant


End file.
